Reaching Out
by shimmerinstars
Summary: Riggs once told Roger, he wasn't asking for his help, when offered. Roger responding, that he never did. Today that all changed.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine

 **Summary:** Riggs once told Roger, he wasn't asking for his help, when offered. Roger responding, that he never did. Today that all changed.

 **o0o**

"It's late Riggs, is there something wrong?" Roger asked, half asleep, leaning against the door.

"I need to ask you something," Martin told him, standing on the steps, in bright orange flannel pants and a white tee shirt.

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"No."

"Wait a minute," Roger said, becoming more alert. "You were here earlier for dinner. If it was so important, that you'd come back in your pajamas, if that's what those loud things are, why didn't you ask me then?"

"I chickened out," Martin said, looking uncomfortable and avoiding eye contact.

"Wait. What? Let me get this straight, you were afraid to ask me something?" Roger questioned, in disbelief.

"Yes," Martin admitted.

"Come inside," Roger said, pulling his partner along by the arm.

"Take a seat," Roger motioned for him to sit.

"Maybe this was a mistake Roger and I should go," Martin said, making a move to leave.

"Sit!" Roger spoke sternly, with a parental tone. Martin freezing in place, taking a seat on the couch.

"I've never seen you like this," Roger stated, pulling up a hassock to sit opposite him. "You do know, you can ask me anything?"

"I know Roger, it's me, not you."

"Just take a deep breath Riggs, and talk to me."

"Okay," Martin agreed, taking Roger's advice he took in a deep breathe and began. "Well, you know how I've been booze free?"

"Yes, and you've been doing a fantastic job."

"Thanks. Well, it's been tough, which I expected, but the last few days..."

"Did you slip up, have a drink?"

"No. But I'm afraid I will," Martin confessed, his eyes expressing that worry and fear.

"Hey, it's okay," Roger said, moving to sit on the couch beside him. "Riggs, what are you're trying to ask me, thats so hard to get out! "

"I can't do this on my own Roger."

"You're not alone Riggs. Trish and I are with you all the way."

"I know. I do, and I appreciate it. But I mean in the way of outside help. I want to go to an A.A. meeting, and what I wanted to ask is, would you go with me?"

"Of course I will," Roger answered, patting Martin on the back, now understanding his difficulty.

This reaching out for help was a first for Riggs, who until now had refused to do so.

 **o0o**

"I shouldn't be nervous, but I can't help it," Martin said, pushing the hair back off his face.

"Take a deep breath, you'll be fine," Roger assured him, as they sat side by side in folding chairs, at the A.A. meeting.

The City Recreation room soon quieted, as the person in charge, Lenny Hill, walked to the front of the room and began to speak.

"Welcome everyone. I see, we have a few new faces here. So please stand, one at a time, tell us your name and a little about yourself."

"Oh Hell," Martin's hand went up. "Let me get this over with."

"Yes," Lenny acknowledged him.

"Hi," Martin nervously began. My name is Martin Riggs." The people in the room responded with a variety of greetings to welcome him.

"Thank you," Martin acknowledged them. "I don't know if I'm an alcoholic, but I do know I need help with my drinking. I recently stopped and with each day it's been getting harder, not to start again. I have support from this guy over here who I work with," Martin motioned to Roger, who gave everyone a quick wave and a smile. "Roger is this constant support in my life and the reason I'm here tonight. He's a good friend. But I think I also need the kind of help, that comes from the understanding of those in my situation."

Martin sat back down, closing his eyes. "Be honest with me," he spoke in almost a whisper. "How much of an idiot was I?"

"You did fine," Roger sniffled. "No, more than fine."

"Thanks," Martin glanced up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Rog, you're..."

"Shhh we can't be rude to others speaking. But what you said about me and us being friends. I was very moved by it."

"Oh," Martin said, a small smile appearing, thankful for this man next to him, as he focused on the woman now speaking about her battle with alcohol.

They sat through the meeting and listened to the others, here for their first time. A few of the regulars, who recently had struggled in their quest to stay sober, and then Lenny, who spoke on the principles of A.A., ending the meeting with a few positive words of his own.

Riggs, couldn't pass up on the refreshments, so he and Roger grabbed a drink and cookies, said a few hellos, and were on their way.

 **o0o**

As they neared the car Roger stopped Riggs with a question of his own.

"Did you mean that Riggs, when you said I was your friend?"

"Of course I did. It's never been a question. Who else but a friend would put up with me and all my crazy."

"I think of you as my friend too, Riggs."

"Really? Now you don't have to say it Roger, because i did."

"Yes, really, and you want to know why?"

"Sure," Riggs said, his curiosity peeked.

"Because I can see the good guy under all that crazy, and all this hair," Roger chuckled, tousling his partner's hair. "Riana could put some cute braids in, if you'd like?"

"Funny Roger," Martin said, giving him a warm glance before walking around to the driver's side and getting in.

 **o0o**

"Thank you for doing this Roger. Helping me get my foot in the door," Martin said, appreciatively, resting his arms on the steering wheel.

"Hey, its what friends do," Roger answered, affectionately, adding, "You're welcome."

"I can handle these meetings," Martin said, trying to be positive about attending them solo.

"I know you can Riggs. But if you ever feel the need for some company."

"You got my back?"

"Always."


End file.
